Heaven Sword and Dragon Saber
by Zhang Fei
Summary: setiap kali monster itu akan muncul, langit akan retak dan menampakkan warna merah darah. kedamaian yang telah mereka nikmati selama ini hancur karenanya. bagaimanakah usaha pangeran Hei Tsu dan pendekar Hong Sei untuk menyelamatkan Tiongkok? apakah mereka berhasil menyelamatkan seluruh rakyat? Wuxia!AU, Akakuro.


Kalau kau berani mengaku sudah lama mengenal dunia persilatan, kau pasti mengenal siapa Pendekar Sei.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, kecuali masih baru? Pendekar ini juga dikenal sebagai Naga Merah. Kenapa? Karena pendekar yang satu ini suka membunuh untuk kesenangan sendiri, dengan kelincahan dan kecepatan bagaikan seekor naga, dia berkelana ke berbagai tempat untuk mencari orang yang bisa mengalahkannya. Kuda kesayangannya, Yukimaru, yang didapatkan dari temannya yang di Jepang, selalu setia menemaninya.

Dia dikenal sebagai orang yang tak memiliki belas kasihan dan rasa kemanusiaan. Dia tak peduli siapa yang dia bunuh, baik itu bayi yang baru saja mengecap dunia, maupun orang tua yang sudah diambang kematian. Sei adalah seorang pendekar berdarah dingin. Banyak orang yang membayarnya mahal untuk membunuh orang-orang penting. Sei tak peduli tujuan orang itu, yang penting dia bisa mendapatkan sekantong tael emas untuk dirinya.

Tapi, apa kalian tau, ada satu kejadian yang membuatnya berubah? Tak banyak orang yang mengetahui hal ini. Karena itu, akan aku ceritakan pada kalian. Duduklah yang manis dan dengarkan dongeng ini.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kurobas punya Fujimaki-sensei. I own nothing but this fic.**

**Title: Heaven Sword and Dragon Saber.**

**Rate: T+**

**Pair: Akashi(Hong Sei) X Kuroko (Hei Tsu) .**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Wuxia!AU tapi ada beberapa benda yang dari masa depan #lho, adegan kekerasan di beberapa bagian, humor garing, jangan perhatiin judulnya.**

* * *

**Pengenalan karakter****:**

Hong Sei: Akashi Seijuurou

Hei Tsu: Kuroko Tetsuya

Huo Tai: Kagami Taiga

Kou: Furihata Kouki

Chi: Kawahara Koichi

Shi: Fukuda Hiroshi

Junpei: Hyuuga Junpei

Teppei: Kiyoshi Teppei

Huang Ryou: Kise Ryouta

Lu (Bacanya Lui') Shin: Midorima Shintarou

Gao(bacanya Kao) Kazu: Takao Kazunari

_Selamat Membaca_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Seorang pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ berdiri di puncak pohon. kedua iris rubi itu bergulir ke kiri dan kanan, seolah mencari sesuatu. Pedang besar yang mengkilat itu bertengger manis diatas sarang burung yang kosong.

Dia adalah Hong Sei, pendekar muda yang dikenal sebagai Naga Merah, pembunuh bayaran yang telah menghabisi lebih dari 100 nyawa manusia. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukannya disini? Terus terang, dia lagi bosan. Dan pekerjaannya kalau sedang bosan adalah: memburu monster yang membunuh Kaisar Teiko.

Ya, sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu, saat dia pertama kali berperang, seekor monster datang dan menyerang mereka. Monster misterius itu berhasil membunuh seluruh orang yang ada di sana, kecuali dirinya, ayahnya, penasihat dari Kaisar Teiko beserta seorang bayi berambut biru muda.

Ah, bayi mungil itu, Sei masih ingat, pangeran terakhir kekaisaran Teiko yang selamat dan kini tidak diketahui ada di mana. Kalau bisa, Sei ingin mencari bayi itu dan menunjukkan pengabdiannya pada sang pangeran.

Kabar terakhir yang dia dengar, anak itu tinggal di desa Seirin bersama sang penasihat, Junpei. Tapi desa itu juga dibakar oleh monster yang sama, sehingga kecil kemungkinan anak itu masih hidup.

Bicara soal monster, dia ada di mana ya?

"Cih, dia kabur," Decihnya. Pemuda itu melompat turun dan berjalan mengitari desa, "bisa gawat kalau dia sampai menyerang-" kalimatnya terpotong oleh suara jeritan wanita dari desa, pemuda itu menoleh dan terkejut, melihat api membakar seluruh desa itu, merah, seperti hari itu.

"Cepat lari!" Seru seorang remaja laki-laki berambut merah. Berkali-kali anak itu berlari dari satu rumah ke rumah lain untuk menarik orang-orang itu pergi, namun para penduduk bersikeras untuk menyelamatkan harta mereka dahulu. Anak itu hanya dianggap angin lalu, bahkan tak sedikit yang mendorongnya atau memarahinya seperti "anak kecil tak tau apa-apa!" atau "ini benda berharga, bodoh!"

Remaja itu hanya bisa menjerit begitu melihat orang-orang yang dia coba untuk selamatkan terbakar oleh api dari monster yang tengah menyerang desa mereka.

Melihat kejadian tersebut terang saja membuat Sei teringat akan pengalaman perang pertamanya. Maka dengan gairah yang meluap sang _scarlet_ berlari menuju monster. Pedang besarnya terangkat tinggi, namun langkahnya tertahan karena anak yang dilihatnya tadi tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya.

"Jangan pergi!" Serunya, "Kau bisa terbunuh."

"Jangan ikut campur, bocah. Aku tidak akan terbunuh hanya karena makhluk tidak jelas seperti itu." Sei menjawab dingin seraya menepis genggaman kuat sang bocah.

"Aku bilang Jangan!" Si anak keras kepala kali ini memeluk lengan Sei kuat. Tak ayal membuat sang scarlet risih.

"Hei lepas—"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" teriakan cemprengnya yang memotong perkataan sang pemuda _scarlet _membuat Sei memutar bola mata, mendengus keras.

"Cari mati." Sarkasnya.

"Aku ini kuat! Aku past bisa membantumu!" Seru sang anak semakin keras kepala disertai tatapan tegas.

Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat.

"Baiklah," ucapnya, "pertama-tama lepaskan dulu tangan ku, anak bawang." Sei menekan suaranya saat mengatakan anak bawang, dan hal itu sukses membuat si bocah mencibir.

"Kalau kau mati aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab." tangannya terulur kepada lawan bicaranya, "Aku Hong Sei, kau?"

Remaja itu meraih tangannya dan tersenyum, "Huo Tai, salam kenal."

* * *

Sepasang kaki mungil berbalut sepatu bot berlari cepat, memasuki desa yang sudah porak poranda. Semua tampak mengerikan di mata bocah itu. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana, rumah-rumah terbakar, bau amis dan hangus memenuhi indera penciumannya. Suara tangisan bayi yang kelaparan menambah kengerian pemandangan di hadapannya.

Bocah itu menutup hidung dan mulut sembari menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, berusaha mencari eksistensi orang yang disayanginya, "Tai-ge!" Serunya. Dia mendobrak setiap pintu, melangkahi setiap mayat, tak jarang ia tersandung. Bocah itu tampak tak peduli, seolah nama yang menempel di kepalanya hanya Tai, dia hanya ingin menemukannya. tampak kekhawatiran di matanya, apakah Tai berhasil menyelamatkan diri? Atau dia masih di desa, mencari dirinya yang pergi tanpa izin?

Berbelok di tikungan depan, anak itu terbelalak.

Tai berada disana, dengan seorang pemuda yang juga berambut merah, keduanya sama-sama sedang menahan serangan. Begitu mendongak, dia terkejut bukan main melihat monster yang berada di hadapannya.

Monster besar yang menyerupai patung singa penjaga gerbang itu menyemburkan api kepada Tai dan pemuda asing itu, anak itu gemetar. Dia ingat, monster ini adalah monster yang sama dengan yang membakar desa Seirin 7 tahun lalu, dengan langit yang terbelah dan berwarna merah darah menjadi atapnya.

"Tai-ge!"

Tai menoleh dan terbelalak melihat sang adik di belakangnya. Pedang yang dipegang oleh bocah berambut biru itu sudah teracung, matanya menyala dalam kebencian. Darah adiknya benar-benar sudah mendidih. Kesempatannya balas dendam akhirnya tiba juga. Dia sudah bersumpah pada Junpei, pengasuhnya, kalau dia pasti akan membunuh sang monster.

"Tetap fokus!" Seru pemuda di samping Tai, sambil tetap menahan semburan api dengan pedangnya yang besarnya keterlaluan itu, "kalau kau tidak fokus, dia akan menghancurkan pertahanan yang kita buat."

Tai menggigit bibirnya dan kembali fokus, "Tsu, ini perintah," bocah yang dipanggil Tsu itu tersentak, Tai tetap menatap monster itu. "Ungsikan semua orang yang selamat, kumpulkan mereka di luar desa. Kami akan berusaha untuk mengalahkan monster ini."

"Tapi-"

"Lakukan kalau kau masih menganggapku sebagai kakakmu!"

Bocah bernama Hei Tsu itu terdiam. Tentu saja dia masih menganggap Tai sebagai kakaknya, orang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Tapi Tsu juga ingin membalas dendam. Dia ingin menghancurkan sendiri makhluk yang telah membunuh orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

"Baik!" serunya kemudian, biarlah Tai yang mengurusnya. Tsu tak keberatan kalau hanya mendapatkan bagian akhir, walau hanya bisa menusuk jantung si monster untuk terakhir kalinya, asalkan dia tidak kehilangan keluarganya lagi, tak masalah. "Hati-hati, Tai-ge!"

Mata monster yang menyala-nyala bagaikan api itu menatap Tsu, tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti menyemburkan api dan melompat, meninggalkan kedua orang berambut merah itu.

"Hei dia kabur!" Tai meraung saat sang monster melewati mereka. Bocah beralis cabang menatap arah lari sang monster, tiba-tiba dia terbelalak, "Sei-ge, dia mengejar Tsu!" Serunya. Secepat kilat, Tai berlari mengejar. Sial! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa?! 7 tahun lalu, monster itu hampir berhasil membunuh Tsu, Tai dan Dai sendiri yang menolong Tsu melarikan diri. Kenapa dia bisa melupakan itu!

"Tai, apa maksudmu dia mengincar adikmu?" Tanya Sei seraya mengikuti arah lari Tai.

"Dia selalu mengejar Tsu, orang lain hanya mainan baginya. Dia seperti dibuat hanya untuk membunuh Tsu." Jawab Tai, anak itu berlari dengan cepat, bahkan telah meninggalkan Sei jauh di belakang.

"Dibuat hanya untuk…mungkinkah…" Sei terbelalak, menyadari sesuatu. Langkahnya dipercepat, dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum terlambat.

* * *

Sayangnya, ketika ia tiba, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Tubuh Tai terbaring di kubangan darahnya sendiri, tak berdaya, dengan luka menganga di dada dan perutnya, sementara bocah yang harus mereka lindungi itu menyerang monster besar itu dengan cepat. Sei terpana. Sosok bocah itu mengingatkannya pada kaisar Hei, orang yang paling dikaguminya, bagaimana dia bergerak lincah walaupun kakinya terluka. Kedua iris _aquamarine_ yang mengkilat dalam kemarahan, bagaimana dia terpaku ketika cakar besar itu akan membunuhnya-tunggu, apa?!

Secepat kilat, Sei mengambil pedang besar kebanggaannya dan melempar dengan kecepatan penuh, tepat menancap ke cakar sang monster. Tak membuang waktu, dia segera menyelamatkan bocah itu.

"Kau tak apa?"

"P-pedangku…"

Sei mendongak, kedua iris rubi itu terbelalak begitu melihat pedang yang masih menancap di mata si monster.

"_Heaven Sword_…" Tsu mendongak, bingung ketika ditatap oleh Sei, "Jangan-jangan…"

Sei mencabut pedangnya yang tertancap di cakar monster dan pedang Tsu, dengan kedua pedang itu, Sei memotong salah satu kaki si monster, hingga sang monster meraung dan melarikan diri.

"Jangan kabur!"

Tsu hendak mengejar monster itu, namun Sei segera menahannya. "Jangan sekarang, kau bisa mati." Tsu menatap Sei dengan tatapan itu-urusanku-bukan-urusanmu, namun Sei balik menatapnya tegas, "yang terpenting sekarang adalah kakakmu."

Barulah Tsu teringat pada Tai. Dia segera berlari menghampiri sosok kakaknya yang masih terkapar di kubangan darahnya sendiri, "Tai-ge, kau bisa mendengarku?" Tanya Tsu panik.

"Tsu…kau dimana?" Tanya Tai, tangannya menggapai-gapai udara, mencari tangan sang adik, "Tsu…Tsu'er…"

Tsu menggenggam tangan Tai, "Tai-ge, aku disini!"

"Tai'er, aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu." Sei duduk di samping Tsu, dia baru mau mengambil ramuan obatnya ketika tangan Tai menahannya, "Tak perlu membuang-buang waktumu, Sei-ge," ucapnya, "Kurasa dia pergi ke arah Gunung Utara, kalau kau berangkat sekarang, kau pasti bisa mengejarnya."

"Tidak," Tsu menangis di dada Tai, "aku takkan meninggalkanmu di sini, aku akan membawamu!"

"Ukh!" Tai mengerang menahan sakit.

"Tai-ge!"

"Sei-ge," Tai mencengkeram lengan pemuda yang baru ditemuinya tadi, "Aku mohon, lindungi adikku, didik dia menjadi orang hebat, agar dia bisa membalaskan dendam keluarganya."

Sei melirik anak berambut biru itu, "Aku janji."

"Tsu'er, bawa ini," Tai mengeluarkan sebuah cermin dari kantongnya, "cermin ini bisa menolongmu melacak keberadaan monster itu. Dan kalau kau berhasil, tolong balaskan dendamku." Pinta Tai.

"Baik." Tsu menjawab tegas, menggenggam erat cermin sesaat dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong.

Tai tersenyum, tangannya bergerak, mengelus kepala Tsu dengan lembut, "Anak baik, Tsu'er," bisiknya. Tsu mengangkat wajahnya, air matanya mengalir deras begitu melihat kedua mata Tai telah tertutup rapat.

"Tai-ge, Tai-ge!" isaknya, "Tai-ge, bangunlah! Tai-ge!"

Sei menepuk kepala Tsu, "Ayo kita pergi." katanya.

Tsu menggeleng kuat, "Tidak! Aku mau bersama Tai-ge!"

Sei berdecak, Tsu terbelalak begitu menyadari tubuhnya terangkat dari tanah, digendong seperti karung beras. "Apa kau tak mendengar apa yang kakakmu katakan? Kita pergi." Ucap Sei sambil menaiki Yukimaru. Segera saja sang pemuda mendudukkan Tsu didepannya, memeluk pinggang Tsu agar berhenti berontak.

"Aku tak mau! Turunkan aku!" Tsu berusaha melepaskan diri dari pemuda itu. Namun apa daya, tenaganya tidaklah sepantaran bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan lengan pemuda _scarlet_ yang memeluk erat perutnya, "Lepaskan aku!" Tsu meraung kencang, "Tai-ge!"

* * *

Sei membawa Tsu ke sebuah gubuk kosong di tepi sungai. Katanya, tempat monster itu bersembunyi tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Tapi ketika Tsu mengajaknya untuk segera bertindak, Sei malah menolak.

"Jangan gegabah. Kau harus memulihkan kakimu dulu." Hanya itu jawabannya.

Tsu mendengus, diliriknya kain yang melilit di kedua betisnya. Sei telah mengobati lukanya, dan Tsu perlu mengingat bahwa Sei benar-benar seorang tabib yang hebat. Dalam waktu singkat, luka dalam di kakinya telah menutup sempurna.

Tsu segera berdiri seakan tak pernah mengalami luka sama sekali, meraih pedang warisan kerajaan dan sepatunya. Dikeluarkannya cermin yang diberikan Tai tadi dari sakunya. Jemarinya menari lincah di permukaan cermin, menghapus setiap aplikasi game yang dimainkannya setiap malam sebelum tidur. Oh, serius mereka berdua main game sebanyak ini? Pantas saja si alis cabang selalu tepar kelelahan setiap kali dia selesai menyalurkan energi ke cermin yang disebut _Kunlun_ itu.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Tsu menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sei dengan alis bertaut dalam—sinis. "Bukan urusanmu, Sei-ge."

"Tentu saja itu urusanku." Sei berderap dan mendorong tubuh Tsu ke dinding, melanjutkan ucapan nya dengan intonasi lebih santai. "kakakmu memintaku untuk mendidikmu, berarti kau tanggung jawabku."

"Tak ada yang memaksamu kok. Aku sudah dewasa, Sei-ge. Aku bisa memilih jalan hidupku sendiri."

Angin malam berhembus kencang, menerbangkan setiap daun yang berguguran, dan meriakkan air sungai yang tadinya tenang. Tsu menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Ayo masuk. Udaranya terlalu dingin."

"Sei-ge," Tsu menatap Sei, "sebenarnya, siapa kau?" Ragu memfokuskan pandangan pada manik heterokrom pemuda di dekatnya, Tsu bertanya dengan nada sedikit gemetar.

Diam.

"Kau putra dari pemberontak Hong Sao, bukan?"

Pedang ramping itu perlahan-lahan ditarik keluar dari sarungnya. Permukaannya mengkilat tertimpa cahaya bulan, ujung pedang yang tajam menempel di leher sang pendekar. Titik-titik darah mulai menetes ketika pedang itu sedikit tertekan dan merobek lapisan teratas kulit porselen itu.

Sei bahkan tak bergeming semili pun dari posisinya, pertanda tidak takut akan sabetan pedang yang bisa saja langsung menerbangkan nyawanya dalam sekian detik. Serius, sejak kejadian 7 tahun lalu, dia sudah sering mengalami hal-hal yang membahayakan nyawanya. Pernah sekali, dia diculik oleh sebuah klan sesat untuk dijadikan sandera, ujung-ujungnya malah dia yang membunuh semua pengikut klan itu. Dia bukan takut, dia hanya…bingung? Apa ayahnya dituduh membunuh kaisar?

Oh, benar, 12 tahun yang lalu, ayahnya hampir membunuh kaisar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau pembunuhnya sudah mati, apa boleh membalaskan dendam ke anaknya?" Tanya sang bocah biru, mendadak canggung dan menggaruk pipi dengan tangan yang tidak memegang pedang.

Sungguh, Sei ingin tertawa sekuat mungkin.

"Junpei-lao ren yang mengatakannya, ya?" Tanya Sei.

Entah bodoh atau tak tau harus bagaimana, Tsu mengangguk.

Sei menghela nafas panjang. Dengan cueknya, dia berjalan ke kamar dan berbaring. "Sudah malam, tidurlah. Besok kita akan memulai perjalanan pendek ini."

Tsu menurunkan pedangnya dengan ragu, bingung harus percaya atau tidak pada orang yang (kata Junpei, sih) telah membunuh ayahnya 12 tahun lalu. Dengan langkah lesu, Tsu berjalan menuju tikar yang menjadi alas tidurnya dan Sei. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari sosok pemuda yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya itu. Cepat sekali dia tidur?!

Pedangnya terangkat tinggi, tangannya gemetar, Tsu takut. Sejujurnya, selama ini dia tak pernah membunuh orang. Jangankan orang, nyamuk saja tidak pernah. Kalaupun pernah mengeluarkan pedangnya, itupun hanya untuk mengancam dan (level tertinggi) menebang pohon di hutan.

Tsu menutup matanya. Menarik nafas panjang, dan menghujamkan pedangnya ke tubuh di bawahnya.

"AARGH!"

Tubuhnya bergetar. Apa dia behasil? Tsu mencabut pedangnya dan kembali menusuk objek di bawahnya, kali ini lebih kuat dan pasti.

"AAARGH!" sesuatu yang basah, agak kental, dan berbau anyir menciprati wajahnya. Tsu meneruskan tindakannya, mencabut dan menusuk, menulikan telinga dari jeritan korbannya, mengabaikan sesuatu yang terus menciprati wajahnya. Entah berapa lama sudah, jeritan itu telah lenyap, suasana menjadi sunyi, Tsu memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya.

Buntalan selimut berlumuran darah itu tak bergerak, Tsu menghapus bercak darah yang masih menempel di wajahnya, senyum ketakutan bercampur senang terlukis di wajahnya, "A-aku berhasil…" bisiknya, Tsu jatuh terduduk, "Aku berhasil!"

Suara tepuk tangan yang terkesan mengejek membuatnya tersentak dan mengangkat wajah, betapa terkejutnya Tsu melihat Sei di seberangnya, duduk menyandar ke dinding, dengan sebuah ember kayu berisi darah segar, dalam keadaan sehat walafiat.

"Seperti yang kuduga, kau memang hebat, hanya saja terlalu lamban." Puji (atau sindir?) Sei.

"Ap-bagaimana bisa?" Tsu tercengang.

"Seperti yang kubilang, kau terlalu lambat dan penakut." Sei mendekati Tsu dan tersenyum, "kau memberiku kesempatan untuk pergi menangkap rusa, mengambil darahnya, dan meletakkan mayatnya ke balik selimut."

Tsu menyibak selimut, benar saja, yang ditusuknya adalah mayat rusa.

"Setelah itu, aku tinggal menambah efek saja dengan berteriak kesakitan dan mencipratkan darah rusa kearahmu." Sei mengelus pipi putih Tsu dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah. "Apa kau tak pernah mendengar pepatah lama? Jika kau mau menjadi kuat, kau harus meninggalkan rasa kemanusiaanmu."

Ada rasa benci dalam suaranya, ada nada kerinduan dalam setiap kalimat tersebut. Sei menatapnya lembut, bukan benci. Rindu, bukan dendam. Apa benar ayah orang ini yang membunuh ayahnya?

"Kau benar-benar mirip ayahmu." Gumam Sei, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan Tsu dan berjalan ke arah pintu, meninggalkan Tsu yang masih terpaku.

"S-Sei-ge!" Tsu segera menghampiri Sei yang sedang memakai sepatunya, "Sei-ge, kau mau kemana?"

Sei mengelus kepala Tsu sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku pergi. kau membenciku, bukan?" mengambil pedangnya, Sei pun berbalik, "jadilah kuat, Tsu'er, balaskan dendam keluargamu."

"Jangan!"

Sei terbelalak, dia menoleh ke belakang, menatap sosok mungil yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Tsu'er?"

"Jangan pergi," isak Tsu, "Aku…aku tak punya…siapapun…lagi…"

Pendekar muda itu terdiam. Melihat Tsu sekarang, rasanya seperti melihat dirinya saat masih kecil, ketika dia menyaksikan bagaimana sang ayah mengusir gurunya dengan kurang ajar, satu-satunya temannya.

"_Shuu-ge ge, jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku..."_

Tsu terkejut begitu Sei mendekapnya lembut, "Aku takkan pergi, Tsu'er," bisiknya. Tsu menangis. Bisa-bisanya dia mencoba untuk membunuh orang yang begitu lembut dan baik ini, kenapa dia begitu dibutakan oleh dendam? Kenapa dia bisa percaya begitu saja pada Junpei? Padahal dia bisa menyelidikinya dulu, kan?

"Sei-ge, maafkan aku," isaknya.

Sei mengusap punggung anak itu, "Tsu'er, aku akan menepati janjiku pada kakakmu. Aku akan melatihmu, agar kau bisa mengalahkan monster itu. Kau adalah adikku dan aku akan melindungimu. Aku janji."

* * *

"Hah? Bukan monster biasa?"

Tsu bingung. Perhatiannya teralihkan dari boneka jerami raksasa dihadapannya kepada pemuda berambut merah yang sedang duduk di serambi.

"Ya, menurutku begitu," Sei mengangkat urat berwarna biru kehijauan yang dicabutnya dari kaki monster tersebut, "lihat ini."

Tsu menghampiri Sei dan menatap urat itu, "Sei-ge, kenapa urat bisa mengeluarkan percikan api?" Tanyanya.

"Itu karena ini bukan urat, tapi kabel." Jawab Sei.

"Kabel?"

"Ya, monster itu bukan makhluk hidup, tapi robot."

"Robot? Apa itu?"

"Itu teknologi barat," Sei meletakkan 'urat' itu di samping kaki monster, "mereka membuat makhluk hidup yang bisa dikendalikan dari jauh. Tapi kenapa mereka mengincar kerajaan Teiko?" Kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan pelan.

"Sei-ge," Tsu merangkak mendekati Sei, "Bisakah kau menceritakan kisahmu? Kenapa kau menolong ayahmu memberontak kalau kau tidak membenci ayahku?"

Sei terkejut, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sepertinya tidak membenci ayahku. Kalau kau tidak membunuh ayahku, siapa yang membunuhnya?"

"Darimana kau menarik kesimpulan itu?" Tanya Sei.

"Kalau kau memang membenci ayahku, kau pasti akan membunuhku begitu kau tau aku adalah pemegang _Heaven Sword_."

Sei terdiam dan menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, aku akan cerita."

Tsu diam dan mendengarkan.

"14 tahun yang lalu, ayahku mendapatkan _Dragon Saber_. Dia tak bisa bela diri, maka dia memanggil seorang guru untuk melatihku. Dua tahun sudah cukup untukku menggunakan pedang itu, kupikir dia akan bangga, ternyata," Sei menutup matanya, "dia melatihku hanya agar dia bisa memberontak."

Tsu tercengang mendengar penuturan datar namun menyiratkan perasaan tak nyaman disana. "Ibuku sudah meninggal, dia bahkan mengusir guruku, aku tak punya siapa-siapa. Aku harus menurutinya kalau masih mau hidup. Setiap kali aku gagal melaksanakan perintahnya, dia akan mencambukiku."

Sei berbalik menghadap dinding dan melepaskan pakaiannya, Tsu menahan nafas melihat bekas luka melintang dan membujur yang saling tumpang tindih di punggung sang pendekar.

"Sei-ge, apa itu sakit?" tanya Tsu, jemarinya bergerak pelan mengelus bilur-bilur tersebut.

"Beginilah cara ayahku mendidik." Jawab Sei, "Saat pemberontakan itu, hanya aku sendiri yang berperang, sedangkan dia menontonku dari atas kudanya. Bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menolongku saat aku diambang kematian. Tapi ayahmu," Sei memakai kembali bajunya dan menatap Tsu, "Ayahmu berusaha untuk menolongku."

Sei menutup mata, mengingat saat-saat dimana sang kaisar berusaha untuk membelasnya dari sang ayah.

.

.

.

"_Sialan! Pemberontak pengecut sepertimu seharusnya mati saja! Mana ada pemberontak yang menyuruh anak kecil berperang untuknya?! Ayah macam apa yang tega mengirimkan putranya yang masih kecil ke barisan terdepan dengan pedang yang berat?!" sindir Kaisar._

_Sao mengernyit tak suka, dicengkeramnya rahang Sei dan dihadapkannya wajah mungil itu kepada kaisar, "Kenapa? Kau tak suka dengan cara mendidikku? Memangnya kenapa kalau kukirim dia ke barisan depan? Anak ini hanya sebuah pion dalam sebuah papan catur. Kalau dia mati, aku masih hidup, bukan? Nah, sekarang, Sei'er," Sao menunduk dan menatap mata anaknya yang ketakutan, "bunuh Kaisar." Perintahnya._

"_Tapi-"_

"_Ini perintah! Cepat!" Bentak Sao sambil melemparkan anak itu ke tanah._

"_Hey!" Seru Kaisar, "Apakah ini caramu memperlakukan anakmu?!"_

"_HONG SEI! BANGUN DAN BUNUH ORANG YANG ADA DI HADAPANMU!" Seru Sao._

.

.

.

Sei merogoh sesuatu dari kantongnya dan mengeluarkan benda itu, sebuah bola mata berwarna merah, Tsu menelengkan kepalanya bingung, "Apa itu?"

"Ini mata ayahku." Jawab Sei, "Aku membunuhnya, 7 tahun yang lalu."

Sepatah kata pun tidak keluar dari mulut bocah berambut biru itu. Dia tak percaya kalau pendekar yang dijuluki 'Naga Merah' ini mempunyai kisah masa lalu yang kelam. Untuk pertama kalinya, Tsu bisa melihat sisi lain pemuda yang dikenal bengis dan senang membunuh itu. Tsu bisa melihat sosok Sei yang kesepian, sosok yang sama dengannya, anak yang tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orangtua.

"Dan soal itu, monster itulah pembunuhnya." Sei tersenyum, "Nah, sekarang, tunjukkan perkembanganmu padaku."

Tsu tersenyum yakin, diambilnya pedang _Heaven Sword _yang diwariskan turun temurun dalam keluarganya (kata Junpei, sih) dan menudingkannya pada Sei. "Siap, Sei-ge?"

Sei mengangguk. Tsu mengayunkan pedangnya, melancarkan sebuah jurus yang baru saja dipelajarinya. Jurus yang selalu digunakan oleh para pemegang _Heaven Sword_, tapi dilakukan dengan…asal-asalan? Tsu mengangkat pedangnya ke atas dalam sekali sentakan, "Lho?"

Mereka menatap ke atas, sama-sama terkejut ketika pedang itu melayang keatas, berhenti beberapa detik, kemudian meluncur turun dengan ujung yang lancip mengarah ke bawah.

Tsu terbelalak, Sei menahan nafas.

Pedang itu dengan mulusnya menancap ke punggung kaki kanan Sei, Tsu buru-buru mencabut pedang itu, yang justru membuat Sei langsung guling-guling kesakitan.

"Ah, maaf, Sei-ge."

"Tsu'er, kembali berlatih dengan boneka jerami itu, jangan berhenti sebelum kuperintahkan." Perintah Sei sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih ke gubuk, untuk pertama kalinya, orang yang paling ditakuti di rimba persilatan dilukai oleh anak kecil, mau taruh dimana mukanya?!

* * *

Tsu terkapar di tempat tidur, serius, latihan dengan Sei ternyata lebih berat daripada dengan Junpei. Sementara sang pelaku pura-pura tak peduli dengan sang bocah, dia sibuk menganalisis kaki monster yang diambilnya itu.

"Sei-ge, darimana kau tau kalau monster itu adalah robot?" Tanya Tsu pelan, kentara sekali mengindikasikan bahwa tubuhnya lemas.

"Aku sudah pernah melihat robot di barat sana," Jawab Sei pendek, "Aku bahkan mempelajari cara merakitnya."

"Heeeh, Sei-ge hebat."

"Tsu'er, boleh kupinjam cermin Kunlun itu?" Tanya Sei.

"Boleh, tapi buat apa?" Tanya Tsu.

"Mencari informasi."

"Eeeh? Aku baru tau kalau cermin itu bisa dipakai untuk hal lain selain main game."

Sei menatap permukaan cermin persegi itu dengan serius, deretan tulisan Hanzi yang ada di layar itu membuat Tsu ngantuk, dia memang malas mempelajari huruf yang jumlahnya kelewat banyak itu.

"Aneh," ingus Tsu yang sudah membentuk balon langsung pecah, "Aneh, kok bisa?"

"Apanya yang aneh?" Tanya Tsu sambil menatap permukaan cermin.

"Kenapa energi positif dan positif bisa melebur? Ah! Pasti karena itu!" Sei bicara sendiri, Tsu harus meyakinkan diri kalau pendekar ini tidak gila karena tertancap pedangnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sih?" Tanya Tsu.

"Begini, Tsu'er," Sei memutar tubuh dan menatap serius. "Magnet mempunyai dua kutub, positif dan negatif. Kalau dua kutub yang sama didekatkan, dua-duanya akan berbenturan. Tapi yang ini justru melebur dan menjadi kuat."

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Tsu walaupun tak mengerti.

"Kurasa karena kejadiannya seperti ini." Sei menunjuk ke atas. Dari kepalanya, muncullah (yang biasanya di dalam film kartun) sebuah balon yang berisi pikirannya. Dalam pikiran itu tampak sebuah simulasi game, dua cahaya berwarna merah dan biru muda keluar dari dua sisi yang berbeda, meliuk-liuk tak jelas, kemudian melingkar membentuk lubang hipnotis lalu hilang, dan ikon anak laki-laki berambut merah dan tertawa lebar sambil mengacungkan pedang besarnya muncul mendampingi tulisan 'YOU WIN' di layar.

"Memang harusnya bagaimana?" Tanya Tsu seraya memiringkan kepala.

Isi pikiran itu kembali kosong, layar game dan cahaya kembali muncul. Bedanya, kedua cahaya ini langsung bergerak lurus, berbenturan, dan akhirnya meledak. Kali ini, ikon anak laki-laki berambut biru muda terbaring tengkurap, dengan benjolan di kepalanya dan air mata mengalir seperti air terjun. Pedangnya yang patah di genggamannya, menemani tulisan 'YOU LOSE'.

"Sei-ge, kenapa kalau kalah yang keluar malah ikon diriku?" Tanya Tsu sweardrop.

"Karena aku selalu menang, aku selalu benar." Jawab Sei, menyeringai tipis mengangkat alisnya agak tinggi.

"Curang." Tsu memutar manik birunya mendengar jawaban yang kedengaran seperti 'slogan' dari bibir Sei, "Kalau begitu apa kau mengerti teori yang kau jelaskan tadi?"

"Tidak, itu hanya teori _abal-abal_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di pikiranku."

Jawaban itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Tsu headbang ke dinding. Kenapa dinding? Karena dinding gubuk itu terbuat dar daun dan rumput, sehingga tidak akan terasa sakit. Kalau tiang rumah, bisa-bisa kepalanya pecah.

"Ah, sudah malam, akan kulanjutkan besok." Gumam Sei. Diletakkannya cermin magis itu di balik pedang dan segera berbaring. Tsu sendiri masih berdiam diri, menatap tangannya. Kemudian dengan satu anggukan pasti, Tsu mengambil pedangnya dan keluar gubuk.

* * *

Teppei, itulah nama pria tua berjenggot itu. Dia seorang prajurit -tepatnya, bekas prajurit- kekaisaran Teiko. Jangan salah, dia bukan prajurit yang ikut berperang dalam pemberontakan itu, melainkan perang sebelumnya.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Teppei bagaimana terakhir kali ia meninggalkan putranya. Sebelum menuju medan perang, Teppei menyempatkan diri untuk menimang putranya sejenak dan memberinya nasihat.

"_Er zi, ayahmu akan pergi berperang__.__K__alau kau sudah menghafal ke-300 puisi kuno yang kutinggalkan itu, aku pasti akan kembali."_

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, perang sudah berlalu lama, kenapa Teppei tidak segera pulang? Setelah diselidiki, ternyata ia benar-benar menepati janjinya, baru pulang setelah anaknya selesai menghafal 300 puisi tersebut. Dan terakhir kali Teppei mengecek, anaknya baru menghafal 100 dari 300 puisi, berarti dia punya waktu lebih banyak dong?

Sekarang pria tua itu sedang berjalan di dalam hutan, dengan pancingan dan ember di kedua tangannya. Memancing di malam hari memang enak, sembari menunggu pancingan, Teppei bisa tiduran menikmati bintang dari atas batu. Bayangkan kalau siang hari, batunya pasti panas, dan Teppei tak bisa memandang langit, bisa-bisa dia buta duluan.

Senandung randomnya terhenti tatkala mendengar suara sabetan pedang di tengah hutan. Hey, siapa yang malam-malam bertarung di dalam hutan? Karena penasaran, Teppei mencari asal suara itu.

Tepat di balik batu dekat dengan sungai tempatnya biasa mancing, seorang anak laki-laki tengah berlatih dengan pedangnya. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, dia terlihat lelah, namun dia tak berhenti.

Sebentar, kok anak itu terlihat familiar ya?

"P-Pangeran Tsu?"

Anak itu terkejut, dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Teppei. "Anda siapa? Bagaimana bisa tau namaku?"

"Saya Teppei, panglima kerajaan Teiko."

"Teiko?" Tanya Tsu, "Setahuku, tak seorangpun selamat dalam insiden itu, selain aku dan kakek Junpei."

"Yah, aku sudah berhenti beberapa bulan sebelum insiden itu." Jawab Teppei, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tsu'er?"

"Berlatih." Tsu menjawab lugas. " Ada yang mengajarkanku sebuah jurus, tapi aku masih belum bisa menguasainya."

"Hm…" Teppei mengelus jenggotnya, "boleh kulihat perkembanganmu?" Tanyanya.

Tsu mengangguk, memasang kuda-kuda, dan kejadian siang tadi kembali terulang.

"Whoa!" Teppei melompat mundur untuk menghindari pedang yang hampir menusuk kakinya.

"Ah, maaf, paman Teppei." Gumam Tsu.

"Jangan tegang. Kau harus tenang, Tsu'er," Teppei menepuk bahu Tsu, "Kau harus menikmati setiap ayunan pedangmu dan berfokus padanya."

Tsu sweatdrop, bagaimana bisa tenang kalau kau mau membunuh orang?

Teppei menepuk kepala Tsu. "dimana dan dengan siapa kau tinggal sekarang, Tsu'er?"

"DI sebuah gubuk tepi sungai." Jawab Tsu, "Bersama pendekar Hong Sei."

Mendadak pria itu tersentak, tampak terkejut, namun dengan cepat keterkejutannya disembunyikan dibalik wajah datarnya.

"Tsu'er, pulanglah, ini sudah malam." Nasihat Teppei.

"Tapi aku-"

"Besok aku akan menemuimu." Teppei tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Tsu lembut, kemudian duduk di batu dan melempar kailnya, "Aku akan memberitahukan kalian hasil temuanku."

Tsu cengo. Dia menatap punggung pria tua itu tak percaya, "Temuan?"

"Ya," Teppei terkejut ketika pancingnya mulai bergerak, dengan cepat menariknya ke atas, berharap mendapat ikan, "Yah, Cuma sepatu bot usang." Desahnya kecewa.

"Kalau begitu, saya pulang dulu." Pamit Tsu,

"Ya, hati hati di jalan."

* * *

Teppei itu laki-laki sejati (ya iyalah!), dia tak pernah ingkar janji (pada anaknya pun tidak), tapi dia itu pelupa. Karena itulah, pada tengah hari dia baru pergi ke tempat Tsu tinggal.

Begitu dia tiba, yang pertama kali menyambutnya bukan siapapun, melainkan suara permainan musik yang lembut mengiringi suara gemericik air sungai. Di gubuk itu, seorang pemuda bersurai scarlet bersandar ke tiang penyangga atap, memainkan lagu _Ma ma hao_ dengan harmonica peraknya, sementara bocah bersurai biru langit tertidur di pangkuannya, terbuai dalam keindahan lagu itu.

Teppei melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gubuk reyot dengan lubang-lubang kecil di atap rumbianya. Pemuda scarlet yang melihat kedatangannya seketika menunjukkan raut tak senang.

"Selamat siang," Sapa Teppei mencoba ramah, "aku mau bertemu dengan Hei Tsu."

"Mau apa kau dengannya?" Tanya Sei cepat.

"Ah, mungkin kau belum tau, Tsu yang mengundangku kemari." Jawab Teppei tenang.

Seolah menyadari kedatangan pria tua itu, Tsu terbangun, "Ah, paman Teppei!" Serunya, "Ini Sei-ge."

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sei tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok tinggi besar di hadapan mereka.

"Ya, mantan prajurit kekaisaran Teiko." Jawab Tsu sembari menarik kedua orang itu ke gubuk.

"Aku tak bisa lama-lama, Tsu'er. Jadi langsung saja aku katakan" Tanya Teppei. "Sei'er, aku ingin melihat pedang mu, jika tidak keberatan."

Sei mengernyit bingung, namun tetap menyerahkan pedang besarnya. Teppei mengangkat pedang tersebut dan mengamatinya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan pedang ini?" Tanya Teppei tanpa basa-basi.

"Dari ayah ku, dia mendapatkannya dari pendekar Huang Ryou." Sei menjawab cepat, ikut menelusuri tubuh pedangnya yang mulus meski telah terhujani simbahan darah beberapa tahun ini.

"Caranya?" Teppei melirik Sei.

"Dia membunuh pendekar Huang saat beliau tidur."

"Begitu ya, lalu kau membunuh ayahmu?"

"Ya."

"Dan Tsu'er, pedangmu itu warisan kaisar kan?" Tanya Teppei.

"Iya."

Teppei mengangguk dan mengembalikan pedang itu. "Kalian benar-benar combo yang cocok."

"Eh?"

"Dengar," Teppei menatap keduanya serius, "Berdasarkan informasi yang kukumpulkan, monster itu bukan hanya sekadar robot biasa, robot itu lepas kendali."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sei.

"Robot itu adalah produk gagal. Programnya benar, tapi susunannya salah. Robot itu jadi tak terkendali. Bahkan dia telah membunuh tuannya dan membakar pabriknya."

Sei menelan ludah.

"Apa kau tau bagaimana mengalahkannya?" Tanya Tsu.

"Hanya satu," Jawab Teppei, "Kombinasi _Heaven Sword_ dan _Dragon Saber_."

Sei dan Tsu saling pandang, "Hanya itu?"

"Ya, aku pernah melihat Huang Ryou dan kaisar menggabungkan kekuatan kedua pedang itu untuk memutuskan kaki monster itu." Teppei menggigit tebu yang dibawanya, "_Heaven Sword_ dan _Dragon Saber_ adalah dua pedang yang berbeda kutub, _Heaven Sword_ memilih satu keturunan untuk menjadi pemiliknya, sedangkan _Dragon Saber_ memilih orang yang telah membunuh tuan sebelumnya. Mudah untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik _Heaven Sword_ sebelumnya dan berikutnya, karena sudah pasti akan diwariskan dalam satu garis keturunan, tetapi sulit untuk mencari tahu siapa pemilik sebelum dan sesudah _Dragon Saber_."

"Maksudmu efeknya seperti magnet?" Tanya Sei.

"Ya. _Heaven Sword_ adalah sisi positif, dan _Dragon Saber_ adalah sisi negatif. Kalau keduanya mendekat, sama seperti magnet, akan saling tarik menarik, dan kekuatannya akan lebih besar."

"Tapi," Tsu menggigit bibirnya, "Bagaimana kami bisa mengalahkannya?"

"Kalian cukup bekerjasama untuk memancungnya, setelah itu, langsung bakar." Teppei menatap jam tangannya, "Ah, aku harus pergi."

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, paman." Ucap Tsu.

"Kalianlah satu-satunya harapan rakyat Tiongkok, pemegang Heaven Sword dan Dragon Saber. Kami semua mengharapan kemenangan kalian, pelindung Tiongkok." Teppei tersenyum lembut, "Jika Sei adalah Naga, maka Tsu adalah Feng Huang."

Baik Sei dan Tsu tercengang. Keduanya…pelindung? Bahkan Sei dianggap pelindung? Seorang pembunuh seperti dirinya?

"Jangan ragu, kalian pasti bisa." Dengan kata-kata itu, Teppei beranjak pergi dari gubuk itu, "Aku percaya padamu."

* * *

Sei tersentak dari tidur tak nyenyaknya. Kedua matanya melirik ke arah jendela. Langit masih gelap. Sei hanya menghela nafas. Entah kenapa, kata-kata Teppei terngiang di kepalanya.

Pelindung? Bukannya yang selama ini dia lakukan justru sebaliknya? Ketimbang melindungi, bukannya dia lebih sering mencelakai? Lalu apa maksudnya tadi? Jika dia Naga, Tsu adalah…Feng Huang? Hoi! Dia memang diam-diam terpana setiap kali melihat Tsu, tapi-

Sei menampar wajahnya keras agar kembali berfikir jernih. Apa yang barusan dia pikirkan?! Kenapa dia memikirkan hal-hal tidak jelas itu?!

"Aku masih normal…aku masih lurus…" Gumam Sei setengah ragu. Dia kembali bersiap untuk tidur ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Tsu tak ada.

Panik? Tentu saja. Sei langsung melompat bangun dan mencari ke seluruh ruangan. Bagaimana bisa calon istrinya hilang-

Sei _headbang_ ke tiang terdekat untuk menyingkirkan pikiran beloknya.

Ketika mengangkat kepalanya, akhirnya dia menemukan Tsu.

Di halaman gubuk, dibawah sinar bulan, didepan boneka jerami raksasa, Tsu berdiri. Kedua tangannya menggenggam pedang, nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan peluh bercucuran di tubuhnya. Kantung mata kehitaman menggantung di bawah matanya, tapi senyum senang terukir di wajahnya.

Seketika Sei terpana-lagi. Ah, indahnya ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini, lihat kulitnya yang mulus tanpa cela itu, tubuh mungil yang nyaman dipeluk, dan wajah manis dan polos yang membuat Sei ingin 'memakan' bocah itu.

_Wait, what?!_

Lagi-lagi Sei headbang. Tolong! dia masih normal, tidak seperti sohibnya Lu Shin yang mendadak belok dan sekarang telah menikah dengan pemuda berponi tengah bernama Gao Kazu.

"Tsu'er, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sei setelah meminimalisir gelenyar aneh di dadanya.

Tsu terkejut dan menoleh, "Yah, padahal aku baru mau memberitahukannya besok." Desahnya kecewa.

"Apa yang mau kau tunjukkan?"

"Aku sudah menguasainya, Sei-ge." Seru Tsu senang, "Jurus yang kau ajarkan, aku sudah bisa! Kita bisa membunuh monster itu!"

"Tidak secepat itu," Sei berjalan mendekat, "Aku harus yakin gerakanmu sudah mantap, baru kau bisa mengikuti gerakanku." Sei menangkup pipi Tsu dan mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku juga tak mau kakiku tertancap pedang lagi."

Tsu merengut, memasang kuda-kuda, dan mulai menunjukkan kemampuannya.

Sei tercengang. Semua gerakan Tsu benar-benar sempurna, seolah dia memang menguasainya sejak awal. Tak ada lagi pedang melayang, tak ada lagi kaki yang tertancap, tubuh yang meliuk elegan, seolah menari bersama bulan, mata yang terpejam dengan senyuman tipis menikmati setiap gerakan, benar-benar sempurna!

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Tsu.

"Bagus, Tsu'er," Puji Sei. "Kau sudah menguasainya, berarti kau juga bisa meyesuaikan diri dengan jurusku. Kerja bagus."

Tangan besar itu mengelus kepalanya lembut. Jantung Tsu langsung berdetak 10 kali lebih cepat, perasaan apa ini?

"Sebagai hadiah, kau boleh menentukan kapan kita akan membunuh monster itu."

Tsu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sei ragu. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Lusa, aku mau berlatih lagi." Jawab Tsu.

"Oke," Sei berlutut, "Yang mulia."

"Sei-ge!"

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf."

* * *

~2 hari kemudian~

Tsu terbangun. Rambutnya entah bagaimana bisa mencuat kesana kemari, padahal panjangnya sampai ke punggung. Sambil berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa, Tsu mengambil kain panjang berwarna biru muda dan mengikat rambutnya membentuk bulatan kecil diatas kepala, persis anak-anak desa di zaman itu. Untung saja ini bukan zaman Han, 'kan lucu kalau Tsu harus menggunting rambutnya membentuk model pigtail.

Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, Tsu beranjak keluar rumah. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan Sei yang sedang minum diatas pohon.

"Kau minum apa?" Tanya Tsu.

Sei melirik ke bawah, "Oh, ini susu Yukimaru."

"Eh? Aku kira Yukimaru itu jantan." Tsu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Banyak hal yang memang berbeda dari apa yang kau pikirkan," Sei menatap ke dalam hutan, "Aku sudah menemukan monsternya. Dia tampak sedang bersiap-siap, mungkin hendak mencari mangsa lagi."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cegah sebelum dia menghancurkan desa lain." Tsu menghunuskan pedangnya dan menunjuk Sei, "Kau siap?"

Sei tersenyum tipis, melompat turun dari pohon dan membungkuk kepada Tsu, "Yes, my lord."

"Sei-ge, ini fandom kurobas, bukan kuroshitsuji." Tsu sweatdrop.

"Oke oke," Sei terkekeh jahil ketika memanggul _Dragon Saber_ di bahunya, "Ayo pergi."

Tsu menegakkan kepala, menyarungkan pedangnya, kemudian menatap datar ke depan. "Ayah, akan kubalaskan dendammu, juga seluruh orang yang mati karenanya."

* * *

Monster besar itu tampak asyik menebang pohon. Sangat santai dan tenang, saking santainya dia tidak menyadari seorang pemuda berambut merah melayang-layang diatas pohon, lho?

"Sei-ge, jangan OOC, benda apa dan darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Tsu begitu melihat Sei melayang di pohon dengan benda aneh yang jelas-jelas bukan berasal dari zaman itu.

"Ini m*nuv*r 3*, aku curi dari om om berponi tengah di tepi hutan tadi." Sei melompat turun dan mendarat di punggung Yukimaru, di belakang kuda Tsu.

"Seriuslah sedikit, kau tak terlihat mau membunuh." Sindir Tsu setengah merajuk.

"Yah, aku kan membunuh karena hobi, bukan dendam." Jawab Sei.

Tsu terdiam sejenak, "Kenapa?"

Sei menatap Tsu sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke pepohonan, "Karena aku tak tau siapa yang membunuh ibuku."

"Jadi kau membunuh semua orang?" Tanya Tsu, "Bagaimana kalau orang yang membayarmu adalah pembunuhnya, dan targetmu adalah ibumu?"

"Aku akan melakukan sebaliknya, orang itu yang akan kubunuh, walaupun dia memberiku 100 tael."

Jawaban yang terdengar dingin, Tsu sampai merinding, baru kali ini dia melihat tampang sang Naga yang penuh kebencian, menyeramkan.

"A-ayo kita lanjutkan, kurasa kita sudah dekat." Tsu memacu kudanya disusul Sei.

"Tsu'er, ingat apa yang kuberitahukan padamu tadi." Peringat Sei.

"Aku tau," Tsu tersenyum, dipacunya kuda lebih cepat, mendekati monster itu. Dadanya berdebar, bukan karena takut, tapi karena semangat. Tsu berdiri diatas punggung kudanya, _Heaven Sword_ menampakkan dirinya, berkilat haus akan darah. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Tsu melompat ke punggung monster itu.

"Halo," Sapanya, "Kita bertemu lagi."

Monster itu tersentak dan menoleh ke atas, terkejut melihat Tsu berdiri di punggungnya. Matanya berkilat, si monster membuka mulutnya lebar, siap melahap tubuh mungil bocah biru itu.

Sayangnya, dia bodoh.

Sei melompat dari kudanya, melayang langsung ke kepala monster, dan menusuk moncongnya. Darah memuncrat dari luka menganga itu. Sang monster meraung, Tsu dan Sei terpaksa menutup telinga mereka.

Kalian semua, ingatlah hal ini; raungan monster ini bisa membuat tuli seketika.

"Tsu'er!" Sei berseru sambil melemparkan sebuah penutup telinga. Tsu mengambil benda asing itu dan menatap Sei bingung.

"Pakai di telingamu!" Sei memakai penutup telinga merah miliknya, Tsu menatap benda asing itu sejenak, memasangnya di telinga, kemudian berlari menuju kaki belakang monster.

Masih segar dalam pikiran kedua anak muda itu, trik yang diajarkan Teppei untuk mengalahkan monster itu kemarin.

"_Dia itu kuat, tapi bodoh. Salah satu dari kalian harus menarik perhatiannya. Dalam hal ini, Tsu'er bisa menjadi umpan."_

"_Kok aku?" Protes Tsu._

"_Karena dia mengincarmu." Jawab Teppei, "Setelah itu, Sei'er bisa menyerang dari belakang. Pertama-tama, serang moncongnya, buat dia bungkam dan tak bisa menggigit lagi. Setelah itu, lumpuhkan dia. Diagonal lebih bagus."_

Sei turun dari kepala, mendekat ke kaki, dan membelahnya.

"Hahaha…hahaha…ini menyenangkan!" Sei tertawa psycho, darah yang mengotori wajahnya tak dipedulikan, Sei tampak begitu sangat menikmati. Tsu menusuk kaki kiri belakang monster, tepat di sendi pergelangan kaki. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan Tsu memutar-mutar pedangnya secara random. Raungan monster tak terdengar lagi berkat penutup telinga itu.

Tolong, jangan tanya saya bagaimana robot bisa punya darah. Anggap saja monster ini satu pabrik dengan boneka chucky.

Oke, kaki kanan depan dan kaki kiri belakang sudah selesai. Tinggal kaki kiri depan dan kaki kanan belakang.

Tampaknya monster itu mulai menyadari bahaya. Dengan kedua kaki yang masih sehat, monster itu memukul Sei dan Tsu menjauh darinya.

Punggungnya mencium batu, Sei terbatuk-batuk, dihapusnya darah dari mulutnya, kemudian mendekat ke arah Tsu yang terkapar di tanah.

"Tsu'er, kau tak apa?" Tanya Sei cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tsu menjawab dengan suara putus-putus, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya. Dia mencoba bangun, namun rasa sakit yang menusuk semakin menyerang, "Ukh."

Sei melepaskan pakaian bocah itu, menyingkirkan pikiran mesumnya yang ingin mencicipi tubuh polos itu-Hey! Sei meninju kepalanya kemudian membantu Tsu duduk. "Tahan, ini akan sedikit sakit."

"Akh!" Tsu menjerit tertahan. Sei tengah menyembuhkan memar di punggungnya, sakit, seperti ditusuk pedang berkali-kali. Bagaimana Tsu bisa tau rasanya ditusuk pedang? Tentu saja karena dia pernah ditusuk.

"Sudah," Sei menyerahkan pedangnya, "Ayo selesaikan ini."

"Ya." Tsu memakai bajunya dan berdiri, berlari menuju kaki kanan belakang si monster dan kembali menusuknya. Sei tersenyum, pedang besarnya dilempar dengan santai dan menancap di kaki kiri depan sang monster.

Raungan monster memenuhi hutan. Burung-burung terbang ketakutan. Rusa dan kijang melarikan diri. Tupai dan kelinci melesat masuk ke rumahnya. Sei menatap kumpulan binatang yang ketakutan itu dari atas kepala monster sambil menyeringai.

"Bagus, sekarang tinggal sedikit lagi." Sei menepuk bahu Tsu, "kau punggungnya saja."

Tsu mengangguk, dengan lincahnya dia menghindari setiap serangan sang monster, diikuti Sei dari belakang. Tsu melompat dan menancapkan pedangnya ke punggung sang monster. Sei melesat, menancapkan pedang ke dada monster. Sambil menutup matanya, Tsu menarik pedang itu hingga ke ekor, dan Sei menarik pedangnya menuju ekor juga. Darah yang menyembur dari perut monster itu seperti shower bagi Sei.

"Ah…segarnya." Sei mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti sedang keramas. "Aduh!"

"Serius sedikit dong." Tsu menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang baru saja melemparkan tulang kaki monster ke kepala Sei.

Tiba-tiba monster itu menyemburkan api, Sei dan Tsu sedikit terkejut, namun mereka langsung menghindar, tentu saja karena Teppei sudah memberitahu mereka.

"_Ada kemungkinan dia menyerang walaupun kalian sudah menghancurkan organ geraknya. Berhati-hatilah."_

"Aaah, Tsu'er, ayo kita selesaikan sekarang." Bisik Sei seduktif di telinga Tsu, mau tak mau membuat sang bocah biru muda merinding.

"Ih, geli tau." Sambil mengorek telinganya yang geli, Tsu melompat, melayang ke arah sang monster. Pedangnya ditancapkan ke leher sisi atas si monster. Sei berlari, menghindari api, dan menancapkan pedang ke leher bawah monster. Dengan serentak dan tak lama setelah menancapkan pedang, keduanya bergerak. Sei melompat dan menarik pedangnya ke atas, Tsu menekan gagang pedang dan berayun ke bawah, melawan arah jarum jam.

Seketika, muncul sebuah cahaya kebiruan dari kedua pedang mereka. Tsu terpana. Sei tercengang. Apa ini kekuatan magis kedua pedang ini? Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari leher monster yang terbelah, sangat kuat, bahkan kedua pemilik pedang itu terhempas karenanya.

"A-apa ini?"

Sebentar, hidungnya mencium bau yang aneh, seperti besi yang terbakar, Sei terbelalak, dengan cepat Sei segera menarik Tsu ke balik batu dan memeluknya dengan posesif, sekitar 0,0001 detik setelah mereka bersembunyi, terjadi ledakan besar.

Jantung Tsu berdetak cepat. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia merasa seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta? Dan tolong, Sei itu cowok, COWOK! Masa dia naksir cowok?

"Sudah aman." Sei melepaskan Tsu dan membuat obor, diserahkannya obor itu pada Tsu, bocah itu terkejut, kedua manik aquamarine itu menatapnya.

"Kau mau balas dendam kan?" Tanya Sei, "Bakar mayatnya."

Tsu mengambil obor dari tangan Sei, berjalan mendekati bangkai monster, dan melempar obor itu. Api melahap habis seluruh yang tersisa dari robot.

"Akhirnya, semua ini berakhir." Gumam Sei.

Tsu berbalik, "Apa itu berarti… kita akan berpisah?" tanyanya.

Sei menatap Tsu yang menunduk. Bisa dilihatnya raut kesedihan di wajah mungil itu. Hatinya terasa diiris-iris melihat anak itu hampir menangis. Sei tak suka, dan tak pernah suka, melihat orang yang dia sayangi menangis. Sei sudah tau, dan berapa kalipun ia berusaha menepis hal itu, hatinya takkan membantah. _Sei mencintai Tsu._

Dada Tsu berdesir begitu sepasang tangan menyentuh pipinya, tangan yang telah melindunginya, tangan yang telah mengajarinya, tangan yang telah mengobatinya, tangan yang telah menyelamatkannya. Sei mengangkat wajah Tsu dan tersenyum, bukan senyum licik atau senyum sadis, melainkan sebuah senyuman yang tulus, dan hanya untuk Tsu seorang.

"Itu keputusanmu, Tsu'er," Bisik Sei, "Kalau kau mau pergi, silahkan, tapi kalau kau tak mau, tanganku selalu terbuka untukmu."

Tsu menatap Sei senang, "maksudmu, aku boleh ikut Sei-ge?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Sei, "Aku tak mau melepaskan orang yang kucintai begitu saja."

"E-eh? Maksudmu-"

Sei membungkam mulut Tsu dengan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirnya, Tsu terkejut, Sei tersenyum geli melihat wajah bocah itu yang sudah memerah karena malu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tsu'er." Bisik Sei.

"A-aku juga." Tsu bergumam malu-malu.

Hening, lalu…

"EEEEH?!"

"Apaan sih?" Tanya Tsu jengkel.

"A-aku hanya kaget." Jawab Sei.

Tsu _sweatdrop_, dia jadi meragukan gelar pembunuh yang disandang pemuda merah itu.

"Kalau begitu," Sei menyerahkan tali kekang kuda Tsu pada pemiliknya, "Ayo kita pergi, ada pekerjaan yang lain menungguku."

Tsu mengangguk, "Ayo."

Kedua pemuda itu menunggangi kuda mereka ke arah matahari terbenam, senyum bahagia terukir di wajah mereka, bahkan mereka tak tau seorang anak laki-laki tengah menatap mereka dari samping bangkai monster.

"Ah, kau sudah berhasil ya, Tsu," gumam anak beralis cabang itu, "kau tak membutuhkanku lagi." Tatapannya sendu, namun tak menampik raut kelegaan disana bahwa sang adik telah menemukan jalan hidupnya sendiri.

"Ayo pergi, Dai." Katanya pada panther hitam di sampingnya. Dan keduanya menghilang ke dalam hutan.

.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**Kamus mini.**

Tael: uang zaman dulu, yang bentuknya mirip kapal.

Singa penjaga gerbang: singa batu yang biasanya ada d depan vihara atau bangunan umum. biasanya di sebelah kanan diletakkan singa jantan yang menginjak bola api, sedangkan sebelah kirinya adalah singa betina yang menjaga anaknya. Orang Tiongkok ercaya keduanya bisa membawa keberuntungan pada sang empunya patung.

'er: panggilan untuk anak laki-laki.

ge: kakak (laki-laki)

Lao ren: panggilan hormat untuk orang yang sudah tua.

Hanzi: kanji mandarin

Er zi: putraku

Naga dan Feng Huang: dalam tradisi Tiongkok, keduanya merupakan simbol perlindungan, naga yang bersifat keras dan feng huang yang bersifat lembut melambangkan keharmonisan rumah tangga.

Tentang rambut tsu: rambut tsu itu diikat mirip sanggul, kalau model pigtail itu yang botak di depan kepang di belakang.

* * *

Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk challenge **AKAKUROXYGEN** (YunAra Challenge no 01) yang diselenggarakan oleh Yuna Seijuurou dan Kiaara. (Catatan: kak, kalau ada yang ga sesuai kriteria eliminasikan saja, ini hasil kebut jadi ga liat kriteria lagi. Maaf :3)

Maafkan saya kalau ada kesalahan dan typo.

RnR please...


End file.
